pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Island
Overview & Gimmicks Samurai Island is an extremely hard area, given that it has a nine jalapeno difficulty and extremely tough zombies. Its main gimmicks are weapon stands and water. Weapon stands are like Kung-Fu World, while water is like in Big Wave Beach. There is the ambush Army Coming! where zombies will rise out of a boat and rush onto the land. The water level changes as you go through different islands. Plants Zombies Dialogue Day 1 Penny: I believe we have arrived in ancient Japan. Crazy Dave: Cool! Do they have sushi tacos here? Some sushi would be good! Penny: User Dave, there are no sushi tacos, but weaponized zombies. Crazy Dave: Aww... I really wanted some sushi. Day 2: Penny: The zombies here may be well trained in fighting. Crazy Dave: Does that get to mean I get to bust out my ultra-cool slingshot skills? Penny: No. It means that zombies will have many different weapons. Day 15 (end) Penny: Samurai had specific battle rituals. It would be best to follow them. Crazy Dave: Do I get to put on armour and eat sushi? Penny: No. We must go to the battlefield at the agreed time. Day 16 (start) Zomboss: Well, well, well. My name is Dr. Edgar Zomboss, of rank unequaled anywhere. Face my noble army I have created! Zomboss: This means you, Coward Dave. Crazy Dave: I'm not a coward! Plants! ATTACK!! Day 16 (end) Zomboss: Curses! My defeated army has done seppuku! They are all dead!! Crazy Dave: Now give me sushi! Zomboss: Never mind. The zombies just must be educated. Day 17 Penny: Dave, I have a dire warning: some zombies can teach others to fight! Crazy Dave: Awesome! Can they teach me to fight? Penny: No, Dave. Day 21 Zomboss: The zombies are not smart enough! Please train them, ! Zomboss: Do not fail, or you will be punished! Day 25 Penny: Guns! Big guns! Zombies with big guns! Crazy Dave: I need their workout book... Penny: Dave, I ment zombies with muskets. Day 30 (start) Zomboss: Bow down to the Emperor of Japan! That is to say, me! Crazy Dave: You're no emperor! Forward, plants, forward!! Day 30 (end) Zomboss: Foiled again! But you will never, ever beat Yoshitsume! Penny: I believe Zomboss is giving us a challenge. One historic. One like never before. Day 31 Penny: One zombie will rise above them all... and that is the Yoshitsume Zombie! Crazy Dave: HE WON'T RISE ABOVE US!! Day 35: Penny: Western zombies want to trade... what will we do? Crazy Dave: What do they want? Penny: Our brains. Crazy Dave: Tell them NO TRADE, plants! Mini-games The special mini-game for Samurai Island is Zombie Training. Here, the player takes control of a zombie and fights plants. It appears on days 21, 26, and 34. Levels Note: A * next to Samurai Zombie means it has Sword Samurai Sombie Samurai Zombie means Leather & Iron Samurai Zombie A + means Archer Zombie an = means Mounted Archer Zombie The hardest level is Day 39, while the easiest is Day 1 Category:GravityWave's Creations Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Areas with Water Category:Daytime Areas Category:Special Areas Category:Hard Areas Category:Extra-long Areas Category:Free-use